Pups and a Ballerina's Promise
This is sort of like an aftermath story for Pup Pup Dance Battle but not... sooo just think of it as a regular story^^ Summary It's time for the Synchro-Stylers to leave Adventure Bay and return home to their beloved Sunset Sound, but before they go Sissone makes a promise with Micaelina- not just any regular promise, a Ballerina's Promise. A little while after returning home to Sunset Sound the promise has to be fulfilled and it's soon a race against the clock to reunite Sissone and Micaelina, explain the promise to everyone, and- most imporatanly- fulfill the promise! Characters Sissone Pollyenna Aethelbeorn Thair-Koa Micaelina Skye Everest Primavera Nicasia Beryl more characters might be added^^ Story Sissone was in her room packing her bag for the trip back to Sunset Sound tomorrow. Pollyenna bounded into the room and Sissone froze, and two seconds later Pollyenna sprung onto her back and onto Sissone's bed. Sissone stood up and smiled at Pollyenna. "Hello Pollyenna~" she said as she onto pointe and walked across the room. She bent down, going into an arabesque, and picked up a hair ribbon before leaping back to her bag. She gingerly set it on top of her other items in her bag, then she yanked out a leotard out from under Pollyenna and folded it, then set it in her bag. "I have a message from the rest of the Synchro-Stylers~!!" announced Pollyenna as she bounced on the bed. "Oh really~? Can I hear this message?" asked Sissone as she sat next to Pollyenna. "Of course! They said that we are to meet them at the lookout where they'll be hanging out with the PAW Patrol Presto Pups!" exclaimed Pollyenna. "Sounds like fun! Just let me change-" started Sissone but Pollyenna grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room and out the door, then took off running. "Pollyenna Gem! I'm still in my pointe shoes!!!" exclaimed Sissone. Pollyenna didn't hear her and kept running. Sissone grumbled and struggled to keep up. (Scene change)(A roll of purple fabric) The rest of the Synchro-Stylers were inside the lookout hanging out with their new friends when the doors opened and two pups burst in- an angry Sissone and a laughing Pollyenna. "Pollyenna Gem! What have I told you about dragging me out somewhere in my pointe shoes!" exclaimed Sissone. "Um, not to do it?" asked Pollyenna shrugging her shoulders. "YES!! Do you know how hard it is to run in pointe shoes?!!" exclaimed Sissone with a major glare on her face. "No~ You've never made us wear pointe shoes before~" said Pollyenna. "Well I'll make sure to add that to your next lesson plan!" shrieked Sissone. The rest of the pups looked on, most of them with dropped jaws or a stunned face, frozen in shock. No one except her teammates had seen her so angry, and her teammates were still very surprised. After a minute and two of hearing Sissone yell at Pollyenna, Aethelbeorn stepped in. "Pollyenna, I'm sure that after this you won't drag Sissone out in her pointe shoes any more and Sissone, how about you go and get a bag of ice and put it on your feet?" he suggested, pushing the two gently apart. "Fine." said Sissone, although she still glared at Pollyenna. Micaelina stood up. "I'll take you to the kitchen~" she said. Sissone smiled at her. "Thank you~" said Sissone. Micaelina took her hand and gently, slowly, guided her to the kitchen. She took some ice out of the freezer and wrapped it in a cloth. Sissone slowly undid the ribbons on her pointe shoes and slid them off. Her feet were a little red from running over to the lookout and she winced a little as she gently ran her hand over them. Micaelina handed her the bag of ice and she accepted it, setting it on her left foot first. "Thank you very much~" Sissone said with a smile. "That looks bad, does it hurt?" asked Micaelina, pulling over two stools for them to sit on. Sissone hopped onto hers and Micaelina got onto hers. "It's actually not to bad- not what I would except from running almost all the way across Adventure Bay. It will heal quickly~" said Sissone reassuringly. "Have you hurt yourself before from dancing?" asked Micaelina. Sissone laughed. "Oh, many times~ I've broken something at least twice, twisted my ankle numerous times, and once I've even sprained my wrist^^" said Sissone. "Wow..." said an awed Micaelina. "So I was wondering, have you ever made a Ballerina's Promise?" asked Sissone casually, switching the ice to her other foot. "What do you mean, Ballerina's Promise?" asked Micaelina, tilting her head to the side a bit. Sissone gave her a wide eyed expression but explained. "When I was taking ballet I learned about a special promise called the Ballerina's Promise. It's a special promise that ballerina's make with each other and it '''cannot, '''I mean '''CANNOT, '''be broken. It's a sign of loyalty to your fellow dancers." explained Sissone, making motions with her hands as she explained. "Have you ever made any?" asked Micaelina out of curiosity. "Oh tons. I've made ones to be a replacement, to teach my friend a part of a dance, and even to go and relax. Ballerina Promises can vary in all sorts of different ways." said Sissone, flexing her feet a bit. "Then I guess I haven't, I've never heard of them before now." said Micaelina after a minute. "How about we make your first one?" suggested Sissone, holding out her hand. Micaelina thought about it for a moment before taking Sissone's hand. "I, on the risk of pointe, vow to honor this Ballerina's Promise no matter what." proclaimed Sissone, clearly and loudly. After a moment of hesitation Micaellina repeated after her, "I, on the risk of pointe, vow to honor this Ballerina's Promise no matter what." repeated Micaelina. Sissone took her hand away from Micaelina's and thought for a moment. "You know, we need a promise to go with the vow~" giggled Sissone. "I know! How about, in a time of need, we'll come to another's rescue?" "Sounds good! Now, we have to get going, we don't want you to miss the flight home!" exclaimed Micaelina, jumping off her stool and taking Sissone's hand. **** Sissone tried on her pointe and winced, immediatly taking them off and replacing them with her regular shoes. "Guess today is a no pointe day..." she murmured, staring outside into the beautiful skies of Sunset Sound. She twirled across the room with no purpose, actually falling near the doorway to the room. Before she hit the ground Aethelbeorn caught her and looked at her tired face. Before she collasped Sissone muttered one word... "Micaelina..." **** "What do you mean she FAINTED?!" screeched Micaelina through the phone. Aethelbeorn winced and moved the phone from one ear to another. "I don't know! She just fainted out of the blue!" replied Aethelbeorn. Micaelina murmured something under her breath (The promise!) which Aethelbeorn translated into "Oh Great" "Okay-here's the deal, the quickest way to Sunset Sound is by plane right? The trip is two hours. I'll be there in two and a half hours." said Micaelina hurriedly, hanging up the phone and turning around. When she did she found a group of girls gathered behind her with worried expressions. "What's wrong Micaelina?" asked Skye. "Sissone fainted..." murmured Micaelina, hurrying past the girls. The girls trailed behind her as she walked toward her room. "So are you going to Sunset Sound?" asked Beryl. "I have too. I made a promise and I can't break it." responded Micaelina, pulling out a suitcase and throwing clothes into it. "Can we come with you?" asked Nicasia. "Sure, just hurry!" said Micaelina, continuing to throw things in the suitcase. The girls, sensing her stress, hurried off and packed. **** Micaelina anxiously checked her watch for the third time in a minute. It was nine minutes till her time was up. She and the rest of the girls were on their way to Sissone's house in a taxi and time was against them. Finally, after a painstakingly long three minutes they arrived at the house. The rest of the girls pulled out their luggage while Micaelina practiclly banged on the door. Aethelbeorn opened it and gave a sigh of relief. "Glad you guys made it!" he exclaimed. "Nice to see you too Aethelbeorn! Is Sissone okay? Can I see her?" asked Micaelina, Aethelbeorn chuckled. "She just started waking up, of course you can go and see her~" said Aethelbeorn, directing her to the bedroom. Micaelina hurried in and saw Sissone laying on her bed, all wrapped up in a blanket. "Hello Micaelina, how are you?" whispered Sissone. "How am I? How are you?" asked Micaelina frantically. Sissone giggled quietly. "I'm fine~ I see you kept your promise~" pointed out Sissone. "Of course! I almost made Aethelbeorn deaf in one ear I was so worried!" said Micaelina. "I'm sure he'll remember that for a long time to come." said Sissone, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. She patted the edge of the bed and Micaelina sat down. "It sounded like others are her, did you bring some friends?" asked Sissone, her voice stronger than before. Micaelina nodded. "I brought Skye, Beryl, Primavera, Everest, and Nicasia." she said. Sissone smiled. "Can you bring them in? I'd like to see them~" said Sissone. Micaelina nodded and stood up, heading towards the door. "Oh! Can I have a glass of water as well?" coming soon